Terrors
Soul Pack The Terrors were origionally member of Soul Pack, but after a large fire the pack was seperated into two groups. The alpha male Hannibal was killed during the fire. Toklo took control of his half of the pack and instead of rejoining with the rest of the pack formed his own called the Terrors. The Terrors The alpha pairs age soon caught up to them and origional members of the pack started to die off. If 2005 Tide and Maple passed away and Lusa became the new alpha female. In 2006 Trouble passed away the last of the original members. Maple and Shade's male pup Orion became the new alpha male. Two years after Trouble's death three wolves were released into yellowstone and were quickly accepted as the pack demanded more wolves. The joiners consisted of one male wolf, Toklo and two females, sisters, as stated by the name of Kallik and Izumi Because the alpha pair could not mate Lusa had to mate with rovers, while Orion would go off roving. Orion was over thrown by Toklo who became the new alpha male in the fall of 2008. Because Toklo was not related to Lusa he was able to mate and they produced three pups by the name of Ash, Hakku, and Nisa until Lusa was killed by a neighboring pack in late spring of 2011. Kallik became the new alpha female and raised Lusa's pups as her own. Kallik ruled with an iron fist, she never hesitated to attack a wolf if she saw fit, she never let any female step a paw out of line. The pack was at peace for a few months being led by the new alpha pair. The pups all made it through their first years and were named Ash, Hakku, and Nisa. Kallik's rule was cut short though when Izumi challenged her. Their fight was violent, though the final victor was Izumi, the ravenous female forced her sister into the shamefull role of omega glorying her self with her new status. As the alpha pair found it fit, the two had their first litter Oka, Unagii, Appa, Momo and Clifford, who made it to their first year. The alphas had another litter of five by the names of Denahi, Ekmo, Bolt, Chiron and Misao. Misao was predated at the age of three months but the rest had a successful upringing. A stray female by the name of Amaterasu was accepted into the pack. Alpha Pair The first alpha pair of the Terrors was Troube and Maple. the two wolves ruled the pack for 4 years until their age caught up to them. The next alpha pair became Lusa and Orion. Because the two were closely related Lusa had to mate with rovers while Shade went out roving from time to time in the winter. In 2008 Toklo overthrough Shade and became the new alpha male. Shade only ruled for two years before he was over thrown by Toklo. Later on Lusa was killed by a neghboring pack and Kallik took over raising Lusa's pups. Kallik's rule was cut short when Izumi challenged her and became the new alpha female. Members Toklo Alpha Male Izumi Alpha Female Diaki Beta Sitka Denahi Ekmo Bolt Chiron Ash Okami Hakku Amaterasu Nisa Oka Unagi Appa Momo Clifford Atilla Kallik Omega History 2001 Category:Male wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha females Category:Alpha males Category:Biographies